Cógeme mi mano
by Mome
Summary: ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Preguntó ella, con una voz lúgubre y ronca, cómo si hubiera esperado años para poder hablar. HIATUS! por vacaciones o.o gomenasai TT os juro que volveré con el segundo capítulo


"**Cógeme mi mano"**

_Capítulo I: Su nombre era Gaara_

Siempre estuvo solo, desde pequeño, cuando nació, su madre murió en el nacimiento de su tercer hijo y su padre culpo al recién nacido de la muerte de su esposa. Ató el alma del niño al alma de un monstruo llamado Shukaku, cuando la persona que tiene un shukaku duerme, el monstruo toma posesión del cuerpo, por eso las personas, con miedo a que su cuerpo sea poseído no duermen y se vuelven inestables. Eso le ocurrió a _Sabaku no Gaara_. Una persona que nunca conoció el amor, sólo uno fingido de su tía, que por órdenes del padre de Gaara, el kazekage de la aldea, ella tenía que cuidarlo y fingió que lo quería… pero en realidad, ella quería matarlo y él la mató a ella, creando así una promesa "_Sólo me amo a mi mismo y peleo por mi mismo_". El shukaku promovía una protección al cuerpo con lo que no se podía morir. Así, Gaara, al no poder suicidarse o morir, le encontró un sentido a su vida: **matar**.

Cuando su padre murió, él quedo a cargo del pueblo como Kazekage. Sentado en su oficina miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana. Acababa de hablar con el Mizukage, él estaba asustado de poder morir a manos de una persona con un shukaku y vino con cinco escoltas, quería preservar la paz en los dos países, a Gaara se le hacía divertido ver como el temía morir y preservaba la paz pensando que un líder de una aldea podría atacar a su país. Estaba aburrido de su vida ya, salió de la oficina y comenzó a caminar por las calles, mientras el viento le azotaba su blanca bata. Compró una manzana y siguió caminando, necesitaba airé.

Todos se giraban al ver a Gaara, unos estaban asustados, otros le miraban con respeto y unas chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas cuando él pasó a su lado. Eso era obvio, él era el líder de la aldea.

-¡Gaara!- Una voz femenina le llamó, hace varios días que no escuchaba esa voz.

-Temari…- Dijo vagamente sorprendido, su hermana había ido a Konoha a buscar unas medicinas que le hacían falta al hospital de la aldea escondida de la arena. Temari ayudaba al hospital en distintas misiones como buscar medicinas, buscar cuerpos de ninjas heridos y/o muertos y etcéteras.

-Acabo de llegar de Konoha- Dijo sonriente mientras se aferraba más a su espalda una mochila llena de medicinas -¿Hablaste con el Mizukage, no? Lo acabo de ver saliendo de la aldea. Gaara asintió y su hermana volvió a sonreír, le quitó la manzana de sus manos y arrancó un bocado. – ¿Iras a hablar ya con Tsunade-Sama?-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Gaara que seguía comiendo su manzana.

-Deberían seguir firmando esos votos de aliados entre los dos pueblos, ¿no?- Miró al cielo despejado –Konoha es un país bien potenciado, no querrás perder un aliado cómo ese.-

-Hai- Y cabeceó afirmativamente, tiró la manzana al piso y le dio una patada.

-Cuando iba saliendo de Konoha vi a Naruto- Comentó Temari y finalmente acaparó toda la atención de su hermano –Me preguntó como estabas y también preguntó por que no viniste conmigo.-

-Él es un buen amigo- Comentó Gaara con una casi-sonrisa.

-Ve a Konoha y pasa a saludarlo- Sonrió Temari.

-Ok, creo que eso haré- Dijo Gaara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Caía la noche en la casa de los hermanos Sabaku, Dos de los tres hermanos dormían, el otro se daba vueltas en su habitación, leía o miraba el cielo a través de su ventana. No podía dormir, no quería que despertara el monstruo en su interior, pero era ya casi inevitable, la última vez que durmió fue hace más de dos meses, deseaba tanto poder cerrar sus párpados más de la fracción de segundo que se demoraba en pestañar. La cama ejercía un extraño interés en tirarse en ella y dormir, dormir por largas horas. Finalmente no lo resistió y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, preocupado de que su cuerpo, poseído, pudiera dañar a Temari, a Kankurou o a la aldea.

La oscuridad total reinaba en una habitación de madera, la luz se filtraba por una ventana, pero no era de mucha ayuda a la visión ya que la ventana estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, en el centro había una chica tirada patéticamente en el suelo, de sus manos y tobillos salían cadenas que la obligaban a estar en el suelo y atrapada. Gemía, lloraba y sollozaba en el sucio piso, los gemidos crecían y se hacían más verdaderos y desgarraban cada pedazo de piel de la persona que podía escucharlo. Al ver por la luz de la ventana se veía un cabello rojizo enrulado hasta las caderas, enmarañado, sucio. Tenía los ojos de un celeste marino inyectados en sangre por las lágrimas de dolor, vestía una remera negra que le cubría también el cuello y unos pantalones cafés vendados. La chica se percató de la presencia de Gaara que la miraba de un rincón, algo conmovido, ella se parecía tanto a él. Ella trató de reparar en esa posición patética por el miedo a que él se burlara de ella, pero eso a Gaara no le importaba. Se acercó sigilosamente.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Preguntó ella, con una voz lúgubre y ronca, cómo si hubiera esperado años para poder hablar.

-Hai- Afirmó Gaara acercándose a ella.

-Cógeme mi mano…- Dijo ella acercándole su mano a la suya, y Gaara hizo lo que ella le pidió. _Le cogió la mano_. Ella sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa para ser preciso. La imagen se oscurecía.

Despertó en su cama, abrazando a la chica que había visto en su sueño. Se asustó repentinamente y se separó de ella, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso ella no era una ilusión? Se agazapó en la pared esperando fundirse con ella mientras la chica dormía profundamente en la cama, tenía ojeras negras y tan notorias como Gaara, y también tenía rasgos parecidos a él. Esto era demasiado extraño, mejor despertarla.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició un rulo distraídamente mientras su mirada pasaba a su cuerpo, la niña produjo un gemido y abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio a Gaara y no se asustó en lo más mínimo, sonrió y dijo con la misma voz ronca:

-Hace mucho tiempo que quería salir de ahí- Y se incorporó levantándose de la cama. Gaara le miró a los ojos seriamente y ella los abría curiosa con un aire de alegría.

-¿De donde eres?- Preguntó.

-De ese lugar oscuro que conociste, nací y crecí allí… era mi cárcel- Respondió vagamente con un aire misterioso, Gaara frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?- La niña sonrió.

-Si los hubiera tenido no hubiera estado allí- A Gaara le irritaba tanta felicidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Suspiró.

-Gaara- Sonrió aún más y preguntó con ojos curiosos -¿Y tú?- Gaara dudó un momento en responder hasta que dijo:

-Gaara- La niña no dejó de sonreír ante tal extraño suceso

-¡Nos llamamos por el mismo nombre!-

-¿Tú eres chica cierto?- Miró a Gaara- Bueno, eso es obvio, ya que tienes… digo, ¿Pero por qué te llamas así si ese nombre es de chico?- No dejó de sonreír.

-A mi me gusta, me lo acabo de poner hace poco- Era inocente, y algo estúpida.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Esta es tu casa?-

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí a mi lado?-

-Yo también me preguntó lo mismo. ¿Tú tienes padres?-

-¿Podrías responder mis preguntas?- Preguntó irritado, la niña no dejo de sonreír.

-Es curioso- Gaara seguía irritado, no quería escuchar lo que esta inútil chica tenía que decir, sólo sus respuestas. –Tú tampoco respondes mis preguntas.- Gaara suspiró profundamente, nunca había tenido paciencia con nadie, ¿Por qué no podía matarla y ya? Gaara miraba atraída a la ventana donde se podía ver el verdadero sol. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó apuntando algo brillante en el cielo.

-Eso es el sol- Respondió fastidiado.

-¿Por qué brilla tanto?- Preguntó otra vez acercándose. Gaara no sabía la respuesta y tampoco se había dado el tiempo de responder tan idiota pregunta, las cosas eran así por que sí. Se oyó un sonido de ollas y sartenes chocando, a Gaara no le pareció gran cosa pero la chica se sobresaltó. -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Mis hermanos- Respondió levantando los hombros.

-¿Qué son hermanos?-

-Cuando los padres tienen hijos los hijos son hermanos entre sí- No sabía bien la explicación, ojalá lo hubiera entendido por que no estaba de ánimos de seguir explicando cosas obvias.

-¡HERMANOS!- Y en una fracción de segundo salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y donde se encontraban Kankurou y Temari volvió a gritar: -¡HERMANOS!- Gaara oyó como sus hermanos gritaban:

-¡¡GAARA!!- Se oían asustados –Pero Gaara ¡TE HAZ VUELTO MUJER!-

-¿Qué? Yo he sido mujer desde siempre- Gaara bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con sus hermanos aterrorizados aferrándose de la Gaara chica.

-¡GAARA!- Gritó Temari confundida -¿Cómo estás ahí si estás acá?

-¿Haz hecho una clonación humana más feliz?-

-No- negó Gaara –Soñé con ella y apareció a mi lado… Sí, dormí- Los hermanos que se veían asustados por ver a Gaara en versión femenina, pasaron a estar más tranquilos al ver que su hermano no tenía ninguna desviación sexual, _aún_.

-Quizás no fue nada un sueño- Comentó Gaara pícaramente.

-Cállate- Le espetó Gaara, la chica seguía sonriendo.

-Sí, fue un sueño- Aceptó Gaara. Las tripas de la chica sonaron- Tengo hambre- Avisó. Temari sonrió y en la mesa puso otro plato con cereal, la niña se alegró y comenzó a devorárselo.

-¿Todavía conservará la virginidad esta niña?- Le comentó Kankurou a Temari, pero Gaara escuchó.

-Si sigues con eso, te arrancaré la piel y…-

-Vamos a comer- Le atajó Temari a Gaara –Y seamos una "_familia feliz_"- Terminó poniéndole bastante énfasis a las últimas dos palabras.

-Familia feliz y acoplada, querrás decir- Dijo Kankurou de mala espina. Temari le llenó la boca de cereal.

Comenzaron a comer y Gaara siguió haciendo preguntas obvias cómo "¿Por qué vistes de negro? ¿Por qué ella es rubia y tus dos hermanos tienen el pelo rojizo? ¿Por qué la casa es de madera? ¿Por qué Kankurou es hombre? (En esa pregunta Gaara tuvo unas inmensas ganas de reír)" y etcéteras. Terminaron de desayunar y se prepararon para salir.

-¿A dónde van?- Preguntó Gaara.

-Yo iré al hospital de la aldea, Gaara irá a sus labores de Kazekage y Kankurou es un vago que trabaja en el consejo, pero igualmente se queda en casa- Kankurou sonrió- Y tú la cuidarás- Dijo apuntando a Gaara. La sonrisa de Kankurou desapareció de su boca.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó como si el mundo se le fuera a acabar.

-Eso, tú la cuidarás- Temari se acercó a la puerta, Gaara ya estaba afuera –Adiós- Sonrió y cerró la puerta dejando en total silencio la casa. Pasaron unos segundos cuando Kankurou dijo finalmente.

-Aléjate de mí-

-Temari-nee-chan dijo que debías cuidarme- exigió Gaara. –Quiero que juegues conmigo, me aburro.

-No jugaré contigo.- Dijo Kankurou alejándose de ella.

-¡Vamos! Juguemos a las muñecas- Eso aterró a Kankurou.

-¿No estás un poco grande ya para jugar a las muñecas?-

-Pero yo quiero jugar…- Gaara estaba en el límite de las lágrimas cuando Kankurou tuvo una idea.

-Ok, ok… jugaremos un juego- Dijo finalmente.

-¡Wiii!- Se dirigió a un mueble y sacó de el una botella con un líquido verde dentro.

-Esto es… Sake- Dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo la botella en la cara de la niña.

-Oooh- Alabó.

-Este juego consiste en tomar toda la botella, no dejes ni una gota. Cuanto más logres beber más ganarás- Gaara se apoderó de la botella. –Yo subiré y más tarde bajaré para ver si ganaste- La niña comenzó a beber frenéticamente mientras Kankurou subía las escaleras _"Al fin me deshice de esta niña. Vagancia, allá voy."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Temari y Gaara estaban entrando a la casa, y vieron en un sillón a una niña borracha que dormía y sujetaba en su mano una botella llena de Sake.

-¡KANKUROU!- Gritaron los dos al unísono, enfadados. Kankurou bajó corriendo las escaleras, despistado.

-¿Qué le haz hecho a Gaara?- Preguntó Temari, Gaara se acercó a la niña y la miró de cerca.

-Beber Sake-

-¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE, ANIMAL? ELLA NO TIENE MÁS DE 14 AÑOS Y SU CUERPO NO ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA EL ALCOHOL- Se acercó a Gaara y la despertó.

-¡GANÉ!- gritó. Temari le tomó de los hombros y la empezó a sacudir.

-¿Él te ha hecho algo que tu no querías hacer? ¿Te ha tocado? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- La niña perpleja negó con la cabeza –Oh dios, la dejaste tan traumada que ahora tiende a mentir-

-Creo que dice la verdad- Agregó Gaara mirando a la niña que sonreía. Temari suspiró.

-Ya te golpearé más tarde- Y subió las escaleras. Gaara se acercó a la chica.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó de forma indiferente.

-Sí- Dijo sonriendo.

-Que… bien…-

Gaara aún se preguntaba por qué era esa niña la que le provocaba ternura, era estúpida e inútil y no entendía nada, pero aún así era inocente y pura, lejos de cualquier cosa que él antes había conocido ¿Por qué ella influía una extraña atracción? Y además ¿Por qué ella se parecía tanto a él y por qué era feliz si vivió toda su vida encerrada?


End file.
